


Trouble In Mind

by Tacosaretasty1989



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacosaretasty1989/pseuds/Tacosaretasty1989
Summary: "Nicole cried. It was how she spent her time ever since she was drugged and plucked off the Homestead’s kitchen floor. She was scared, unable to contact any of her friends while simultaneously being furious at Wynonna for drugging her. None of that mattered now; she was alone. Deserted."The aftermath of episode 3x12 left us wondering where some of our favorite characters were taken. Can they regroup to save Waverly and Doc from the Garden?





	Trouble In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no see. My apologies for my absence. Care to go on an adventure with me and rescue Waverly and Doc?

Nicole cried. It was how she spent her time ever since she was drugged and plucked off the Homestead’s kitchen floor. She was scared, unable to contact any of her friends while simultaneously being furious at Wynonna for drugging her. None of that mattered now; she was alone. Deserted.

Now every morning, Nicole would sit on the bench by the window in her makeshift bedroom. Surrounded by off-white walls, Nicole tried to keep sane with her new mundane reality. Each day, she would try to gather more clues to figure out her location. The landscape was barren, void of any life. Valdez wasn’t much help in that department either. The mysterious woman was one of few words, and whenever Nicole would try to get answers, the other woman would leave the room. The only normalcy to Nicole’s life now is her daily training sessions with Valdez. Every afternoon, the muscular, tanned woman would lead Nicole in a series of rigorous obstacles and combat simulations; ones that were more advanced than what Nicole had faced at the police academy. But again, Valdez would never explain why she was there.

After returning from her training session one afternoon, Nicole sat as she watched the desolate expanse of land outside her window. Twirling Julian’s ring on her left ring finger, she swatted at her eyes to stop a steady stream of tears from falling as she let her mind drift to Waverly and how she left her question unanswered. Her gaze dropped to the large black stone, surrounded by a simple silver band. A stray tear fell onto her cheek as she sniffled, trying to contain her emotions.

“God, I really hate this ring.” She said to herself. Wiping her eyes once more with the sleeve of her black shirt, she looked out her window just as the sun disappeared over the horizon. With an exasperated sigh and a loss of hope, she whispered, “Where did you go, Waves?”

* * *

A full month had passed since she was taken. Nicole only knew this fact because she counted the sunrises and sunsets every day. She started to give in a little bit and used her daily training sessions with Valdez as an outlet for her frustrations. Nicole could feel herself getting stronger, and in turn started to trust Valdez although the other woman still didn’t acknowledge her questions aside from those that pertained to training.

After training one day, Nicole was led through a different corridor. Like the one leading to the training facilities, this hallway was devoid of people, abandoned, and almost looked post-apocalyptic. Brown eyes scanned the walls for clues as if it were her lifeline. Nicole found a half-destroyed poster on the wall and quickly snatched it off the bulletin board. Scanning the words on the barely legible paper she could make out the words “_Rapid City_” and “_Keystone_” before she tucked the paper into her pocket.

_“Why the hell am I in South Dakota?”_ the redhead thought as she fell back in line behind Valdez.

Valdez turned around and motioned toward an open door. “Enter and sit. I’ll be right back.” With a quick turn of the heel, Valdez swiftly moved further down the corridor.

“A ‘please and thank you’ wouldn’t hurt.” Nicole huffed under her breath as she rolled her eyes, stepping into the room.

The space was set up like every other interrogation room that she had ever walked in, complete with cold, unwelcoming furniture, unforgiving fluorescent overhead lights, and a dingy mirror that was, undoubtedly, two-sided. Nicole scoffed at her reflection, noticing the dark circles under her eyes before taking a seat on the uncomfortable metal chair. With her hands clasped together and her elbows on the table, she waited.

Valdez watched Nicole through the two-way mirror. “What do you think, boss?”

Mr. Moody stepped up to the glass to assess Nicole. “Where did you find this one?”

“She was at the Earp Homestead, sir. She was sedated alongside Former Agent Chetri and the other male bogey, later identified as Robin Jett. Both she and Agent Chetri were at the scene when Deputy Marshall Xavier Dolls died.”

“Since she knows about Deputy Marshall Dolls, she most certainly knows about our organization. What does she know about our current mission?” Moody turned to glance at Valdez before turning his attention back to watching Nicole.

“I sense that she knows about BBD but is unclear of her current assessment and what it is for. She was not present for your termination of Agent Shapiro, so I cannot confirm nor deny her involvement with previous Black Badge matters. I have left her inquiries unanswered. She’s strong. A candidate with a grudge, resentment that can be harnessed. We need her help to retrieve the missing Earp woman and Doc Holliday, since they are the missing links to the blood oath signed to break the Earp curse.” Valdez explained.

“And the other Earp? The heir?” Moody questioned with a raised eyebrow.

A leather clad woman stepped out of the shadowed corner with tear-filled eyes as she looked on through the mirror, “She's ready to get her team back and forget that you and your department ever existed.”

* * *

Wynonna followed Valdez out to the hallway attempting to speak to Nicole. Valdez quickly grabbed her elbow and swung Wynonna away from the interrogation room door.

“She cannot see you yet.” Valdez spoke with authority.

“I’ve spent over a month searching for my team. I fucking researched, _RESEARCHED_, to see if there was even a smidgen of Black Badge left. I am not the brains of the team which is why it took me and Nedley so long to make it here. Nice digs, by the way. Copy it from Richie Rich? A hideaway in Mount Rushmore…it’s like a poorly written spy flick if you ask me.” Wynonna huffed as she straightened out her leather jacket, hands finding her bullet belt, currently outfitted with a sheathed sword.

“Nobody asked you.” Valdez responded in a harsh tone. “Haught is not expecting to see you. We have been monitoring her behavior and vitals. She is still in a depressive state that our rigorous training and division branded medication cannot suppress.”

“Medication?! You’ve been drugging her?” Wynonna all but shouted.

“Not much unlike yourself. Listen, if you are looking for a partner-in-action to find your sister and Holliday, you need to wait until she’s ready and prepared for what might come. She has not been trained in all supernatural entities. Haught must be prepared to know what she is up against if we attempt to retrieve them safely from the Garden. None of us know what you will be facing, so we need to be as thorough as possible with her training. She is only mortal after all.”

“No offense, Rhonda Rousey, but the last time I trusted Moody, I got forced into a blood oath and ended up with a dead partner. I am not waiting for either of you to give me the go-ahead. Not when it comes to my baby sister’s life…we’ve waited long enough.” With that, Wynonna pushed past Valdez and through the door of the interrogation room.

“Haught-“ Wynonna started.

The familiar voice sent a chill up Nicole’s spine. Believing her mind was playing tricks on her, Nicole raised her head, tears threatening to fall. Wynonna stepped closer as Nicole stood from her chair, the metal legs scraping against the cheap cemented floor. The redhead slowly walked around the table within arm’s length of the eldest Earp.

Haught, I’m so-“ Wynonna started again, but was cut off with a right hook to the jaw. Wynonna sputtered for a few seconds before strong hands were gripping her jacket collar, forcing her against the nearest wall. As the taste of copper filled her mouth, she was shoved hard once more. “I see your training sessions with Xena over here have been paying off.”

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Nicole rasped out, “What the _fuck_, Wynonna?” Her anger flared as she continued to slam Wynonna’s back against the wall. “What the fuck did you do? Where is she? What did you fucking do?!”

Nicole let go of Wynonna with a final shove before collapsing to the cold ground in hysterics. Against her better judgement, Wynonna placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulder, trying to calm her friend down.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Nicole swatted Wynonna’s hand away.

“I guess I deserve all that.” Wynonna responded. She crouched down a safe distance away from Nicole and tried again. “Haught, please look at me. Let me explain.” A few minutes of silence passed, only filled with sniffling and cries until bloodshot brown eyes finally met Wynonna’s shining blues. “Wou- would you let me explain myself, Haught? Please?”

Nicole nodded as she pushed herself off the ground with a huff, slumping herself into the chair she sat in before. Wynonna wiped her mouth with the palm of her hand, ignoring the small amount of blood that stained her bottom lip. She followed suit and sat in the chair opposite the redhead. Nicole waved her arms around before she spoke weakly. “Well, talk. Explain yourself, Earp.”

Wynonna exhaled loudly as she ran her fingers through her hair. “First of all, I’m sorry for drugging you, Robin and Jeremy. It was very uncool of me. In my defense, there wasn’t enough of the crypsis for everyone and I didn’t want to see any of you get hurt.”

Nicole wiped her eyes. “So, you drugged Waverly too?”

Wynonna winced. “Not exactly. I needed someone who could see the stairs. And, in all honesty, I was there to be her back up, not the other way around.”

Nicole had a hopeful glint in her eye. If Wynonna survived the battle with Bulshar, then surely Waverly did too. “Is- is Waves here?”

Wynonna exhaled sharply as tears started to spring freely from her eyes. She shook her head.

Defeated, Nicole grabbed across the table for Wynonna’s hand. Grasping for anything that would anchor her. “What happened Wynonna? After you left the Homestead?”

Wynonna filled Nicole in on every detail she could remember. From Waverly pulling the sword out of the stairs and ‘choosing’ Wynonna, to Bulshar biting her and Doc sucking out the venom. All the way until the tragic affair of Waverly being pulled into the Garden and Doc following behind. “Valdez left her calling card on our living room wall…that was the only clue I had to go from. When I went into town, Nedley was the only soul around. We scanned the database at the police station, went from town to town trying to find anything that could lead us to Valdez. But nothing did until my last ditch effort of combing through Dolls’ weapons safe a few weeks later. Sneaky bastard had the safe fitted with a false bottom in which he had BBD files hidden, including the locations for different field offices. After checking the ones in Vancouver, New York, and Arizona, all abandoned by the way, this was the last stop. And Haught-damn, it is so good to finally see you.”

Nicole allowed a sad smile to spread across her face as she squeezed Wynonna’s hand in hers. “Do you know why I was brought here? How are we gonna get Waverly and Doc back?”

“You were brought here because you’re strong as shit. And, according to my research- yes I researched – you’re the only one who can get them back.” Wynonna produced a flask of whiskey from her jacket and took a swig before offering it to Nicole.

Nicole took a sip, letting the amber liquid blanket her throat. “And why’s that? How come only I can get them back?”

Wynonna reached for Nicole’s left hand and twisted Julian’s ring on her ring finger. “Because Waverly gave you this.”


End file.
